


this is so spooky, alexa play monster mash

by terushous



Series: captainy shenanigans [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (only for teru tho), Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Asexual Character, Body Shots, Candy, Chatting & Messaging, Cookies, Couple's Costumes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fishnets, Grease References, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Protectiveness, Pumpkin carving, S'mores, Slice of Life, Spooky stories, Underage Drinking, beer pong, bulllying of atsumu, captain squad!!, corn maze, disney channel halloween specials, horror movies, kenma being a bad bitch as per usual, minor spoilers??, parties parties parties, s, the twins sharing a brain cell, well they're IMPLIED, wholesome aomoni content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terushous/pseuds/terushous
Summary: sneaky snek:@papa swan do u wanna kitkatpapa swan:Yes.or: how each of the captains spend their halloween, then how they spend their november 1st
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Aone Takanobu/Moniwa Kaname, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Ojiro Aran/Original Female Character, Oohira Reon/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, side relationships:
Series: captainy shenanigans [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592579
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	this is so spooky, alexa play monster mash

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone and happy halloween!!
> 
> ya girl is back w her bullshit lolll. i wanted to get festive this year w the captain boyos!! this is taking place 2 years after the third years graduate, so post-ragtag group of memers. also, speaking of, this work is part of a series of captains' fics that i've written but you don't have to read those to understand this one!
> 
> (p.s. i'm just slipping kita in here bc i would die for him but he wasn't in the original chatfic bc he didn't exist yet so JUST PRETEND HE WAS THERE BUT HAD THE CHAT MUTED THE WHOLE TIME)
> 
> a HUGE thank you to both my sister who put up with my ranting texts as well as [@Space_Ace_of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Ace_of_Stars) for supporting me and giving me ideas while i wrote this! they have AMAZING works so make sure to check them out! they have a college au for the captains and team moms, a inushiba hanahaki au that makes me cry everytime, and we're co-authoring a percy jackson au together!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!

Chat: **_daishou would suck a dude off for strawberry mochi_**

**queen bitch:** _[image attached]_

**queen bitch:** love at first bite over here lads

**Bokuto’s babe:** didn’t i block u

**sneaky snek:** cuteeee babe

**gucci:** AW OIKAWA UR SO HOT AS A VAMPIRE

**gucci:** also iwaizumi in a turtleneck i’m swooning

**papa swan:** Same.

**queen bitch:** STOP USHIWAKA ALJHALDJ

**queen bitch:** and tysm teru lemme give u a kiss bb

**gucci:** *smooches u*

**sneaky snek:** ummm

**stressed dadchi:** I love the costumes, Tooru! What are you and Iwaizumi up to tonight?

**queen bitch:** thanks daiii! makki invited us to a party that one of his college friends is hosting so we’re gonna pop over there haha

**queen bitch:** how bout the rest of y’all??

**Kuroo’s babe:** we’re ALSO going to a party!!!!

**Bokuto’s babe:** yes yes but it’s at our college so it’s better

**queen bitch:** if u diss makki again its on sight next time i see u tetsu-chan

**precious:** This is the third time you’ve challenged Tetsurou to a fight in two weeks Tooru is everything okay… 

**sneaky snek:** ooh i wanna fight tetsu!!

**foxy mama:** Please don’t fight Tetsurou

**Bokuto’s babe:** ah there he is my knight in shining armor <3

**Bokuto’s babe:** hello shinsuke-kun how’s life <3

**foxy mama:** Good! Oh and my old teammates and I are having a bonfire tonight :)

**papa swan:** Fun

**foxy mama:** Thanks Wakatoshi :)

**papa swan:** Satori and I are going to a haunted house with a few others from Shiratorizawa

**papa swan:** Then we’re going back to my house and Satori said that he would make us all “spooky cocktails” but I’m slightly terrified to learn what that means

**stressed dadchi:** Suga said the same thing 😳

**stressed dadchi:** We’re having a scary movie night double date with Asahi and Noya and Suga was like “casual drinking with Halloween cocktails”

**papa swan:** I believe our boyfriends have been sharing ideas again

**stressed dadchi:** Oh no

**precious:** Takanobu and I are gonna make dinner together + Halloween cookies after we go to a corn maze! Oh then we’re gonna carve pumpkins

**gucci:** suguru n i will be at the same corn maze with them :)))) before he and i go to a third and completely separate party

**sneaky snek:** we will be in full costume and by that i mean little to no clothing thanks

**foxy mama:** Please be safe!

**sneaky snek:** anything for u xxx

**foxy mama:** Glad to hear it

**queen bitch:** kita-chan ur so sweet no one else who muted this chat for our entire third year would receive as much love from me but here u r

**foxy mama:** Haha yeah, sorry about that again I was busy going to Nationals with my team :/

**Bokuto’s babe:** ALKJSHAHAHDA:D KITAJFS:KJFA

**Kuroo’s babe:** HOLY SHIT ALAMASOANBAL TOORU BRO U GOOD

**queen bitch:** I WAS TRYING TO BE NICEEEEE KITA-CHAN

**papa swan:** Lol

**stressed dadchi:** I mean you got to Nationals Spring High butttt

**foxy mama:** You tryna die twice?

**gucci:** I JUST SPIT OUT MY DIRNKA FLAFJ 

**precious:** Oml

**precious:** I love you guys sm

**sneaky snek:** precious ily2 🥺

**precious:** 🥰🥰

**precious:** Anyway can u come help me w my eyeliner Suguru? I had too much coffee earlier and my hands are shaky lol

**sneaky snek:** bet i’m omw back to our room rn

**gucci:** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS FUN TONIGHTTT

**stressed dadchi:** And stay safe!

**queen bitch:** ofc dad❤️

^^^

“I think Kita Shinsuke just threatened to kill me,” Daichi said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at his phone. Noya laughed loudly, leaning forward and reaching for his old captain’s phone. “You’re _joking,_ he did _not.”_

“He’ll have to get through me first,” Suga said, walking back over to the couch with a glass of a bright red cocktail in one hand and a half-full bottle of vodka in the other. He sat down close to Daichi, practically on his lap, then leaned over his shoulder to read the chat that was still open on Daichi’s phone. He laughed when he saw the message in question.

Noya read the message, too, then leaned back into Asahi’s arms, a large smile on his face. Suga threw a soft blanket at the couple, hitting Asahi in the face as if it was where he was aiming all along. The former ace groaned, lightly kicking at Suga in retaliation. 

“Anyway,” Daichi said, putting his phone away. “What movie should we start with?”

“I heard about this one called _Hereditary,”_ Suga said, “it’s more of a psychological thriller, though, so I don’t know if it counts.”

“Of _course_ it counts!” Noya said. “Psychological thrillers are just as terrifying. If I don’t have nightmares for weeks then we didn’t do tonight right. Right, Asahi-san?” Asahi blinked, then nodded a bit. “I guess…? Are you sure, Noya?”

Contrary to what literally _everyone_ thought, Asahi wasn’t that scared of horror movies, besides the occasional spook at a jump scare. Noya was more affected by them between the two, if anything. 

“I mean, if it really is that scary,” Daichi said, now holding Suga’s drinks as his boyfriend searched up the title on Netflix. “We can always just watch Avatar afterwards to, y’know, cleanse our palettes.” Suga hummed in agreement. After clicking play on the movie, Noya made grabby hands at the bottle of vodka in Suga’s hands and Suga, ever the enabler, handed it to him.

Daichi opened his arms out to Suga, who cuddled into them immediately. Daichi pulled another soft blanket from the back of the couch to wrap around them both. The movie continued to play, their attention to it only ever interrupted by Noya and Suga passing the bottle back and forth to each other like some sort of destructive game of Hot Potato.

After a particularly jarring jump scare, Suga turned to bury his face in Daichi’s chest instead of watching the movie anymore. Daichi tapped him on the shoulder. “You okay, babe?” he whispered and Suga nodded, linking their fingers together. 

Daichi lifted up the hand that he was holding, the left hand, and pressed a soft kiss to the simple silver engagement band around Suga’s ring finger. Suga blushed, then kissed Daichi’s cheek. 

“Don’t worry, love, I’ve got you,” he whispered. Suga smiled, leaning his head back on Daichi’s chest and turning back to the movie. “I know you do, my amazing _husband-to-be,”_ the ash-blond said back. Daichi blushed bright red at the term of endearment, holding Suga’s waist just a bit tighter as another jump scare happened on screen.

\---

**stressed dadchi:** _[image attached]_

**stressed dadchi:** Noya’s definitely going to have nightmares…

**foxy mama:** haha baby hands libero scaredy cat 

**foxy mama:** I’m sorry, that was Atsumu

**foxy mama:** I hope Noya sleeps well

**queen bitch:** asahi hug him harder dammit

**sneaky snek:** asahi hug me harder dammit

**gucci:** what?

**sneaky snek:** what

^^^

“I’m gonna get so fucking drunk, I need to forget today,” Terushima said, pouring himself another cup of whatever alcoholic punch this party had to offer. Daishou laughed, shaking his head. “Yuuji, Name-chan and Takanobu-kun were only waiting for, like, fifteen minutes,” he said, putting a hand on his boyfriend’s arm, definitely _not_ just to feel his bicep, _nope, of course not―_ “They didn’t even rub it in our faces that much.”

Terushima groaned. “But my _pride,_ Suguru! I _told_ them that we would beat them and find our way out of the maze faster and - a-and―” Daishou nodded understandingly, furrowing his eyebrows in slight confusion as Terushima began to tear up from ― well, he wasn’t sure _what,_ but he could only assume it was because his boyfriend had not only pregamed while they were getting ready for the party but had been drinking since they got there about a half hour ago, and he was a well-known weepy drunk.

“It’s okay, angel,” Daishou said comfortingly and Terushima nodded, blinking his tears away. Daishou adjusted the halo on the blond’s head, humming. “We’ll beat ‘em next year, okay?” Terushima nodded again, still pouting a bit, drinking his punch with a cute frown. The small, silver rhinestones that Daishou had placed on his boyfriend’s eyelids were sparkling in the orange and purple lights of the party, as was the glitter on his cheekbones.

He looked fucking _gorgeous,_ and god, Daishou’s heart wasn’t ready for this. 

He was only interrupted in his blatant admiration of his boyfriend by a voice from behind him that said “hey, Suguru-kun!”. He rolled his eyes and muttered “oh god” before turning around with a polite smile on his face. He could feel Terushima’s confusion even though he wasn’t facing him anymore.

The boy from Daishou’s clinical psychology course and volleyball team, Kaito, grinned back at him, his eyes passing over Daishou’s bare torso for a split second before he met his eyes again. “Hi, Kaito-kun,” Daishou said, his tone laced with fake kindness. “I didn’t know you’d be here tonight.”

“Yeah, my roommate said I should come. He told me it’d be fun,” Kaito said with a shrug. “Is your roommate here?”

“No, Kaname isn’t big on parties,” Daishou explained. He looked down at his drink, swirling it around in the cup, trying to convey how much he wanted this conversation to end. “That’s fair,” Kaito said, clearly not taking the hint. “I like your costume, by the way,” he added, his eyes trailing to places they didn’t belong yet again. Daishou smiled brightly. “Thanks! I’m matching with my boyfriend, actually,” he said, gesturing back at Terushima, who took the hint perfectly and stepped up, placing his drink down and his arm around Daishou’s waist. 

“Yeah! Angel and devil, cute, right?” he asked with a slightly threatening smile. Kaito nodded, taking in Terushima’s piercings as well as the tattoo on his ribcage that he had gotten with Futamata for the setter’s birthday last year. “Yeah,” he said slowly, looking back to Daishou. “I didn’t… know you had a boyfriend.”

“Does it matter if I do?” Daishou asked innocently, tilting his head to the side. Before Kaito could respond, Daishou shrugged. “Anyway, it was nice seeing you, Kaito-kun! I’ll see you in class on Monday.” He waved as he took Terushima’s hand, pulling him away. He didn’t have to look back to know that the blond was giving Kaito one last smug warning look.

“Does he bother you a lot?” Terushima asked in the most serious tone he had used all night. Daishou rolled his eyes fondly. “He won’t anymore. Wanna come to the bathroom with me?” Terushima furrowed his eyebrows. “Wh - _ohhhh._ Yes, yeah, that’s - uh-huh, I would _love to,_ actually.”

Daishou laughed, and right as they got to the bathroom door, Terushima seemed to have an epiphany. “Oh my god, I have the _perfect_ Instagram caption for tonight. Suguru, can we go outside and take pictures when we’re done?”

Daishou locked the door behind them, mumbling “of course” onto his boyfriend’s lips.

\---

**gucci:** _[3 images attached]_

**gucci:** i can be ur angle or ur devil

**gucci:** thats gonna b my captoin thought?

**papa swan:** You misspelled angel

**precious:** Yes and put Suguru’s tag on the hickey on ur neck

**Bokuto’s babe:** me gusta MUCHO

^^^

“Yeah, haunted houses are scary and all that, but I think the real monster is us as a people.”

“Have you been smoking?” Reon asked Tendou warily. The redhead shook his head immediately. “Not this time. It’s a valid point,” he said, crossing his arms. Ushijima hummed. “While I do agree, if this is just a ploy for us to back out of the haunted house, you could’ve just said so, Satori.”

Tendou blanched. “I am _not_ trying to get us to back out. I love haunted houses. I’m not scared of anything and that is a _fact.”_

Reon’s girlfriend, Tomiko, giggled from his side. “You haven’t let go of Wakatoshi’s hand since we got here,” she commented, glancing down at the death grip that Tendou had on Ushijima’s hand. “And we’re not even inside yet.”

“You are gripping my hand tightly. Not that I mind, of course,” Ushijima said, putting his free hand on Tendou’s shoulder comfortingly. “We don’t have to go in if you don’t want to.”

“I’ll be _fine,_ ‘Toshi!” Tendou boasted.

Ushijima figured that was true, because even if Tendou was easily spooked by things like horror movies and jump scares, he still _loved_ them for some reason. Ushijima couldn’t wrap his head around that, but he had decided a while ago that it was up on the list of his most favorite things about his boyfriend. 

They finally stepped into the haunted house. To be expected, there were plenty of jump scares and actors wearing realistic, gruesome makeup. Ushijima was never really one to get scared of things like that, but the effort put in was commendable. Tomiko seemed to have realized that if she acted scared, Reon would hold her hand, so she milked that for all it was worth. Tendou, on the other hand, simply kept his hand loosely linked with Ushijima’s at their sides, only tightening his grip when someone would jump out at them.

It was sweet, as all of Tendou’s actions in their relationship were, and Ushijima yet again understood why Daichi had proposed to Suga even though they were so young. He wouldn’t mind having Tendou by his side for the rest of his life.

But maybe that was a realization for another time.

By the time they made it out of the haunted house, Reon had given his sweater to Tomiko, who gave Tendou a double high-five even though the material of the sleeves was pooling around her hands. 

“We did it, Satori!” she exclaimed. 

“Fuck yeah!” Tendou replied, indifferent to the groups of younger children that they were now walking by. Reon sent apologetic looks to a few glaring parents. “Wasn’t that scary, ‘Toshi?” Ushijima hummed an affirmative. “Yes. I was not expecting that man with the chainsaw.”

Tendou and Tomiko laughed while Reon cracked a smile. “Okay, I’ve got hella adrenaline,” Tomiko said, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. “Same!” Tendou said, always the supportive friend. “Wanna go back to Wakatoshi’s house, get plastered and watch Victorious?”

“Oh my god, yes,” Reon said, genuinely excited, and Ushijima nodded. Tendou smiled brightly, taking Ushijima’s hand in his own as they made their way back to Reon’s car. 

Tendou was rambling on to them about how the expectedness of Black Clover was actually not as disadvantageous as some people said, and also _“haha big sword go brrr”_ as they drove back to Ushijima’s house. Ushijima was listening intently, as always, absentmindedly tracing shapes on the ring finger of Tendou’s left hand.

_Soon, maybe,_ he thought to himself briefly as Reon continued driving down the road.

\---

**papa swan:** _[video attached]_

**papa swan:** We are listening to a song called [ Honky Tonk Badonkadonk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRRSIjoBI3M). 10/10 I recommend

**foxy mama:** Hm I like it

**stressed dadchi:** Sounds… great?

**queen bitch:** no

**Kuroo’s babe:** YES

^^^

“Can you even _count_ as a Greaser if you don’t put product in your hair?” Akaashi asked, tilting his head to the side. Kenma shrugged, totally pulling a Gabriella from High School Musical as he chilled on a couch away from the activity of the party they had gone to. His leather jacket had been discarded a while ago ― because _“leather inside is not the move”_ ― and he was just in a white t-shirt with rolled up sleeves and distressed blue jeans. Akaashi was definitely thirsting just a little bit but he had to play it cool.

_“Keiji,_ they have so much candy at this party and I can’t have any of it,” Bokuto said, joining the two on the couch with a pout. “I can’t have alcohol either! This party’s no fun.” 

“Kou, you’re always the life of the party,” Kenma said, only slightly ironically. “You don’t need alcohol to have fun, just be yourself.”

Akaashi nodded, completely unironically. “Kenma’s right.”

“Alright, I’ve got drinks for our little camp-out party here,” Kuroo said, balancing four drinks in his hands. “I think we should participate in the festivities,” he continued, handing out the drinks. Bokuto pouted again when he realized his was just water, even if he knew it was for the best. “It’s Halloween after all. The most wonderful time of the year, or something.”

“He throws on a leather jacket and thinks he’s in charge now,” Kenma mumbled, texting something to Hinata on his phone. “Sad,” he added.

“We are literally dressed the same, Kenma,” Kuroo said, almost whining but not quite. “Why do you have to come for my neck like this?”

“You guys should’ve been Pink Ladies, like Keiji and I!” Bokuto exclaimed. “I think we look hot.”

“You’re in fishnets, you’re obviously gonna be the hottest ones in the room by default,” Kenma said, again not looking up but there was a bit of a blush on his cheeks. “Keiji’s definitely Rizzo, but Bo, you’re the one that goes to beauty school and ends up dropping out,” Kuroo added and Bokuto hummed, considering it. “Maybe so,” he decided as Akaashi leaned his head on his shoulder. “But don’t do my girl Frenchy like that. She’d smoke all you bitches.” Akaashi laughed, pressing a kiss to Bokuto’s cheek. 

“The ascots are kind of a look, though,” Kuroo said, nodding at Bokuto and Akaashi’s costumes. “They could also be helpful in hiding certain things when you need to go into work.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I’m gonna bring back a trend from the American 1970’s just because you like to leave hickies, _Kuroo-san.”_

Kuroo held his hands up in defense. “I’m just _saying.”_

“I think Tsum-Tsum, at the very least, would know exactly what was up if I wore an _ascot_ to practice,” Bokuto said. “It just wouldn’t really flow well without the rest of the ‘fit.”

“The fishnets have to come back, though,” Kenma commented. “That’s just a personal opinion.”

“Anything for you, babe,” Akaashi said, lowering his voice just a bit before leaning forward and kissing Kenma on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick print. The tips of Kenma’s ears got red for probably a split second before he turned his head to attach their lips briefly. 

From a shout a little ways away, people were starting to do body shots. It was about that time, huh. Kuroo glanced up at the noise, then glanced back down to Akaashi, who was already meeting his eyes. 

“Do you want to ―”

“Hell fucking yes I do,” Akaashi said, shameless as ever, pecking both Kenma and Bokuto on the lips one last time before taking Kuroo’s hand and leading him to the kitchen where the body shots were going down. Bokuto smiled fondly at the two of them before scooting closer to Kenma, leaning his head gently on the blond’s shoulder.

“You really like the fishnets?” he whispered. Kenma laughed a little. “It’s not a secret you have nice legs. I love the fishnets.” Then, a pause, before he continued. “Wanna watch me play Temple Run?” 

Bokuto smiled at the mention of the nostalgic app and nodded. “Hell fucking yes I do,” he said, somehow with the exact same energy of a horny Akaashi Keiji. Kenma smiled back and kissed Bokuto’s forehead. “Okay. Maybe you can try to beat my high score.”

\---

**Kuroo’s babe:** _[image attached]_

**Kuroo’s babe:** can u guys believe it i beat kenmas high score!!!!

**precious:** !!!!!!!👌👍👀

**papa swan:** Congrats

**gucci:** id thst temple rin

**Bokuto’s babe:** u look good in ifshnets 👀👄👀

^^^

“The husband reached for the ribbon around his wife’s neck,” Suna said, voice low and obviously attempting to be scary. His ex-teammates held onto his every word. “He pulled the bow loose and…” 

“And _what?”_ Atsumu exclaimed, impatient as ever. Kita shushed him gently.

“And her head. Fell. Off,” Suna finished. Ginjima’s jaw dropped like he had never heard the story before. Omimi nodded, like it was a well thought-out and decent conclusion. Kita was just proud of Suna for memorizing something that wasn’t a five hundred word copypasta meme. Osamu’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Wait, what?” he asked, squinting at his boyfriend. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Her head fell off,” Suna repeated, like that would clear it up.

“But how was she just livin’ her whole life with her head not attached?” Osamu questioned. Atsumu nodded. “Wait, yeah! Doesn’t the spine connect to the brain, or somethin’?” Both twins looked to Kita for confirmation and he nodded, suddenly feeling like they were back in high school again.

“No, guys, her head fell _off,”_ Akagi explained. The twins blinked at him and Suna laughed. “But it’s impossible! Her head can’t just fall off,” Atsumu protested. “No, Atsumu,” Aran said placatingly, “her head _fell_ off.”

Suna erupted into more laughter at the pain he had caused, as usual. “Stop laughin’, Rin!” Osamu said, almost pouting. “Ya said it was a true story at the beginnin’.”

“Yeah? I _lied.”_

“A better spooky story woulda been ‘Tsumu’s dye job in high school,” Osamu proposed and Atsumu’s jaw dropped, betrayed for some reason. “Hey, I kinda liked that gross yellow color,” Akagi defended. “Yeah,” Aran agreed, “ya could always see him from far away.”

“Yer all _rude,”_ Atsumu said, pouting. Kita decided to step in, just because he preferred when his boyfriend was smiling. “At least he learned how to use toner,” he said, only slightly joking. “There’s no reason to judge him over mistakes made in high school.”

Atsumu nodded firmly in agreement, while the rest of the team chorused a _“yes, Kita-san,”_ almost entirely on reflex. It was a bit impressive. 

“I hate how ya make s’mores,” Omimi whispered to Ginjima at that moment. “Why don’tcha do it normal.” Ginjima shrugged, eating his toasted marshmallow right off the stick. “It’s better this way,” he defended, taking a bite of chocolate from the small piece he had broken off. “It’s _deconstructed._ Contestants do it all the time on Chopped. Right, ‘Samu?” 

Osamu didn’t answer from where he was straight inhaling a s’more himself. Suna had never looked more fond. 

“Oh, Shinsuke almost got in a brawl with Karasuno’s captain today,” Atsumu said, starting shit as usual, but no one seemed too worried about it. Akagi even shrugged, saying, “if anyone could win in a fight, it’d be Shinsuke. Do us proud, hun.” Kita smiled a little, scooting closer to Atsumu to _kinda sorta almost_ cuddle. 

“Daichi’s a nice person. It was only hypothetical, but yes, I do agree that I would win in a fight,” he said. “His fiancé probably wouldn’t let me near him, though.” 

“Oh, so we’re bringin’ Suga-san into this?” Atsumu asked. “In that case, I would be honored to fight for yer… uh, honor, Shinsuke.” Kita smiled. “Thank ya, ‘Tsumu, but I’m not sure ya would beat Suga in a fight.”

Everyone laughed as Atsumu groaned and put his face on Kita's shoulder, dramatic as ever. Kita wrapped an arm around Atsumu’s shoulders, just to raise his spirits from the undeniable facts that were being spit. 

The attention was finally taken off Atsumu when Aran accidentally set his marshmallow on fire and threw the offending stick away with a shrill shriek. Akagi laughed, panicked, as he attempted to do a diving receive and catch Aran’s stick out of the air, somehow succeeding. For a moment, it was silent and tense and nobody breathed. 

“No one tell my girlfriend I made that noise,” Aran said evenly, causing the rest of the team to erupt in laughter.

\---

**foxy mama:** Suguru Aran made an embarrassing noise plz tell his gf for me

**sneaky snek:** ok abythung 4 u

**Kuroo’s babe:** why would suguru tell her????

**foxy mama:** Aran’s gf went to Nohebi

**stressed dadchi:** She went to Nohebi.

**papa swan:** Aran’s girlfriend used to go to Nohebi, she was the girl’s volleyball team captain

**Kuroo’s babe:** ok

**Kuroo’s babe:** ok

**Kuroo’s babe:** ok

^^^

“Damn, shawty, that turtleneck looks great on you, but _I think_ it would look even better on Oikawa’s floor,” Matsukawa said. Iwaizumi blinked. “I haven’t seen you in five months, and _that’s_ what you say to me?”

“In his defense,” Makki started, “he used a similar line on me and it worked, so. He’s been conditioned poorly.”

“Speaking of Tooru, where is he?” Iwaizumi asked, craning his neck to look for his boyfriend. Mattsun shrugged. “Dunno. Last I saw he was doing everyone’s first round of shots for them.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. _“What?_ You know he’s a lightweight, you saw and you didn’t ―” 

“I’m joking, god, protective boyfriend much? He’s over there playing beer pong,” Matsukawa interrupted, nodding to the ping pong table set up in the other room. Iwaizumi sighed, greatly disappointed in himself for his choice of friends. “He’s shit at beer pong. It’s basically the same thing.”

Matsukawa only shrugged as Hanamaki climbed into his lap. “Go get him before he starts to wall-twerk again.”

Iwaizumi made his way over to the beer pong table, where it was clear his boyfriend was losing from just one glance. Oikawa was swaying slightly, leaning onto his partner for support ― who was some drunk frat guy, seriously, _who_ was Makki friends with? ― as he attempted to bounce a ping pong ball into the cup on the other side of the table. He missed.

“Fuck!” Oikawa said, frowning. His glassy eyes moved from the table to meet Iwaizumi’s, then a smile spread across his face. 

“Iwa-chan! There you are!”

Iwaizumi walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist for support as Oikawa switched who he was leaning on. The frat guy gave Iwaizumi a lazy peace sign in response to his arrival. 

“Are you winning, babe?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa pouted, his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. _“No,_ I haven’t been able to get a single ball in. It’s not fair, the room is spinny~!” “That really isn’t fair,” Iwaizumi said, patting Oikawa’s waist comfortingly. “How ‘bout we go and sit down, yeah?” Oikawa nodded, letting Iwaizumi lead him to the living area of the house. The game had been practically over anyway, since both Oikawa and his partner were clearly not going to be able to bounce back in their inebriated states.

“You’re so handsome, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said sweetly as they sat down on a relatively empty couch. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes a little, blushing. “Stupid. That’s you.”

Oikawa laughed, throwing his legs over Iwaizumi’s lap and resting his head on his shoulder. “I miss you, y’know,” he muttered, almost too quietly for Iwaizumi to hear it over the obnoxiously loud music blasting. “I miss you, too, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, leaning his own head to rest on top of Oikawa’s. His arm came around the setter’s shoulders, pulling him just a little bit closer.

“You’re everything to me,” Oikawa continued, placing a light, chaste kiss on Iwaizumi’s neck. “When I win a gold medal, it’s gonna be for you. I’d give you the world if I could, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi was positive that he was _bright_ red now, thankful for the dimness of the lights in the room. “Dumbass, you don’t have to give me the world,” he said, mentally preparing himself for how _sappy_ this was about to sound― _“You’re_ my world. And I’ve already got you.”

Oikawa was silent for a second before humming, cuddling closer to his boyfriend. “So cheesy, Iwa-chan~” he teased, but Iwaizumi was certain that he didn’t really mind. Oikawa simply joined their hands together after that, settling into the part of the night where he was more sleepy than anything else. Iwaizumi kissed the top of his head gently, careful of his hair since he knew exactly how long Oikawa had spent styling it.

“Only for you,” he said, squeezing Oikawa’s hand a little tighter.

\---

**queen bitch:** _[image attached]_

**queen bitch:** oikawa is jacked up outta his mind and is drunk cuddling w iwaizumi use this image as you will

**foxy mama:** Who is this

**queen bitch:** hanamaki

**Bokuto’s babe:** whi?

^^^

“We chill the dough for an hour?” Aone asked. Moniwa nodded, checking the recipe once more on his phone. “Yep!” After a quick glance at his text messages, Moniwa laughed, taking a sip of his wine like a connoisseur of the finer things in life. Aone glanced up from where he was putting the balls of dough in the fridge. 

“What is it?” he asked. Moniwa turned to show him the picture that Daishou had sent him of him and Terushima. “He just sent me this picture along with twenty messages about how perfect Teru is. I’m screenshotting.” Aone chuckled, taking Moniwa’s free hand after he put his phone in his pocket. 

“Wanna carve pumpkins now?” Moniwa asked, _very_ excited, and Aone nodded with a smile. They moved to the small kitchen table where two pumpkins were placed as well as the necessary tools needed to carve them.

They had gotten back from the corn maze with Daishou and Terushima in the early afternoon, since if Daishou didn’t have an excessive amount of hours to get ready for a party then he would throw a bitch fit. After that, they had made dinner ― a pumpkin and tofu soup that had no business being as good as it was, especially taking into account how helpless both he and Aone were in the kitchen ― and then started to make the dough for some pumpkin spice cookies. ‘Twas the season, and all that.

All in all, it was an extremely fun day so far, and Moniwa smiled fondly at his boyfriend as Aone stared down at the pumpkin like it had wronged him in some way.

“Do you know what you’re gonna make?” Moniwa asked, stepping closer to Aone’s side. Aone hummed, thinking. “I’m not good at artistic stuff. I’ll probably just make a face on it.” He turned to meet Moniwa’s eyes. “What about you?”

“I kinda wanna do a wolf, howling at the moon,” Moniwa turned the pumpkin around, sizing it up for his vision. “Will it work? Who knows,” he muttered, mostly to himself. Aone laughed under his breath as Moniwa picked up one of the knives on the table and stabbed into the top of the pumpkin without abandon. 

After hollowing out their pumpkins and tracing the designs on them, Aone held up his empty pumpkin, tossing it around in his hands. “What’s wrong?” Moniwa asked, raising an eyebrow. “Is this some sort of ritual I don’t know about?”

“It’s empty,” Aone said, as if that were an explanation. Moniwa blinked at him. “Sometimes… I wonder if this is what the inside of Kenji’s head looks like,” the white-haired man continued. Moniwa took a second to process that before doubling over in laughter. 

“Oh my god, ‘Nobu, that’s _perfect_ I―holy shit, lemme take a picture. I’m gonna send that to him and Yasushi.”

With the picture sent and an angry Futakuchi no doubt in their future, the two began carving the designs into the faces of the pumpkins. Neither of them were very artistically inclined ― even though Moniwa was _slightly_ better at it ― but they eventually had something that looked like jack-o-lanterns.

Moniwa crossed his arms, a proud smile on his face. “If Suguru doesn’t appreciate these, we’re stealing all his money and his car and taking off into the night, Bonnie and Clyde style.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Aone agreed, looking up at his boyfriend from where he was sitting at the table, his chin perched on his hand. “Should we bake the cookies now?” Moniwa asked as he sat down on Aone’s lap, his arms around the other man’s neck. Aone nodded, pressing a soft peck to Moniwa’s lips. Moniwa smiled, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

“Carry me,” he said, even though there was little to no distance to cross.

Aone still complied, because of course he did, and bridal-carried his boyfriend over the literal three steps to the refrigerator where the black-haired man opened the door and took out the dough.

After rolling it, cutting it into pumpkin shapes, putting the cookies in the oven and getting covered with _way_ too much flour, Moniwa demanded that Aone carry him to the couch where they cuddled until the cookies were done baking.

And if Daishou and Terushima came home that night to see Moniwa cuddled into Aone’s chest, a blanket thrown over them as they both slept soundly, well… 

It was nothing they hadn’t seen before.

\---

**gucci:** _[image attached]_

**gucci:** theyre so c ute

**queen bitch:** name a mire ivonuc dio ill wsit

^^^

**Kuroo’s babe:** i just bought TONS of discounted candy that i cant eat bc my dIeT

**sneaky snek:** bring it to my house in tokyo kou

**sneaky snek:** my parents want me to visit for a couple nights but they wont be home tonight so you guys should all come over

**precious:** I can bring some cookies too!!

**precious:** _[image attached]_

**foxy mama:** This actually works out! I’m in Osaka rn but Atsumu wanted to take the train up to Tokyo so he could help Shirabu and Yahaba w something

**queen bitch:** that’s a scary group

**papa swan:** What are they plotting

**gucci:** what crimes will they commit

**Bokuto’s babe:** ARSON

**Kuroo’s babe:** ARSON

**sneaky snek:** ARSON

**foxy mama:** I just told Atsumu no arson

**stressed dadchi:** You’re a good man, Shinsuke

**foxy mama:** Ik ik

**queen bitch:** suguru if i come to ur house can i sleep over iwachan is w family tonight and i dont like being alone :((

**sneaky snek:** yes babe

**queen bitch:** kisses

**Kuroo’s babe:** tetsu n i are coming too!!!

**papa swan:** Daichi, if you want to go I can drive us over

**stressed dadchi:** Sure, thank you!

**sneaky snek:** we can watch disney channel halloween specials

**precious:** Love that

**gucci:** ok love u

^^^

“Holy shit, these cookies are so good, I’m gonna nut,” Kuroo said, taking another bite of the cookies that Moniwa had supplied. Oikawa frowned. “Gross. Keep that shit to yourself, it’s embarrassing.”

“They are really good, Kaname,” Kita said, smiling. Moniwa beamed back at him. “Honestly, Shinsuke, if you hadn’t said so, I don’t think I could ever carry on with my life.”

“Should we start with the Wizards of Waverly Place or Phineas and Ferb?” Bokuto asked from the couch where he was scrolling through the Disney Plus options, his legs thrown over Ushijima’s lap. After continuing to scroll, he paused. “Ooh, or maybe the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.”

“I like that idea,” Terushima said. “It’s fun to compare them to Atsumu and Osamu.”

“But Selena Gomez is a bad bitch,” Daishou said. “I wanna see her and her wacky antics.”

“The episodes are only, like, twenty minutes long. We can switch back and forth,” Daichi offered, ever the peacemaker, as he sat in front of the couch. Daishou nodded, sitting down next to him and leaning his weight on the ex-Karasuno captain, sending a text message to someone.

Ushijima’s phone buzzed after a couple seconds and he took it out, then glanced at Daishou with furrowed eyebrows. “Yes, I would like a KitKat. But why did you text that to me?” Daishou shrugged, passing the bag of discounted candy back to Ushijima. 

The rest of the ex-captains made their way over to the couch, Kita taking a seat next to Ushijima, Kuroo taking one next to Bokuto, and Oikawa and Terushima joining Daichi and Daishou on the floor. Moniwa took this opportunity to lay over everyone seated on the floor. 

“I’m so hungover,” Oikawa groaned, leaning his head back in agony. “Everything hurts and the only thing keeping me alive right now is you guys.”

“Aw,” Kita said at the same time as Terushima muttered, “then perish.”

“I feel that, Tooru,” Kuroo said, pulling Bokuto’s arm around himself. “You guys should never allow me to drink again,” Terushima added, moving to sit between Daishou’s legs, leaning back on his boyfriend’s chest. “Especially _you,”_ he added, pointing an accusing finger at said boyfriend, who only kissed his cheek in response.

“Hey, Kita,” Oikawa said, gesturing vaguely at the TV. Kita hummed. “You know them best. Who’s who?” 

“Well, most people would think that Atsumu is Zack and Osamu is Cody, because Atsumu’s kinda a brat at first glance and Osamu’s the nice, quiet one,” Kita said, almost as if he had been asked this exact question before. “But once ya get to know ‘em, it’s actually the opposite.”

“Woah,” Moniwa said. “A hot take.”

“I think they more fit Sharpay and Ryan from High School Musical,” Bokuto said, absentmindedly running his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. His boyfriend looked about two seconds from falling asleep because of it, even if the night had barely started. “That’s just a personal opinion, though,” he added.

_“Tea,”_ Moniwa stressed, in full agreement.

“Let’s take a picture,” Oikawa said, suddenly a bit more energetic. “Who has long arms?”

“I have relatively long arms. My wingspan is comparable to ―” Oikawa cut Ushijima off, handing him his phone. “Awesome! Quick, before Tetsu-chan falls asleep,” he said, running his hands through his hair to make it look artfully messy even if he hadn’t styled it.

Everyone smiled as Ushijima took the picture, the Suite Life of Zack and Cody Halloween special playing in the background.

\---

**sneaky snek:** @papa swan do u wanna kitkat

**papa swan:** Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you liked this! i've never written inarizaki before so i apologize greatly for any mischaracterizations there, but also for all the other couples lol. how do ppl act idk lol. 
> 
> (p.s. i changed my username from "mukeandziamgotmelike" to "terushous", just to fit my vibes better lolll.)
> 
> kudos/comment/or talk to me on [tumblr](https://futamataxtakeharu.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/terushous)
> 
> have an amazing day and stay safe!!


End file.
